


I'm immortal until proven wrong

by Turtle_duck164556556



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mortality, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit - Freeform, tommy isn't happy, vent fic, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_duck164556556/pseuds/Turtle_duck164556556
Summary: So this is another vent fic! Projecting onto Tommy go brrrrrr-Basically, talks about how we're all going to die someday or another so why not speed it up?also if Tommy says he's uncomfortable with these kinds of fics I'll delete them
Relationships: none ew
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	I'm immortal until proven wrong

Tommy wasn’t dumb. 

Tommy wasn’t dumb. He knew how the world worked; he knew that people died. He knew that everything was supposed to die. The whole planet would one day. 

He wasn’t an oblivious idiot, he knew things didn’t last forever. He knew no one like him could do any permanent damage to change the world for the better or worse. They would all just die one day.

Don’t get him wrong he was fine with the fact that he and everyone he knew was going to die one day without any trace of their existence ever happening. It happens to everyone (unless you’re someone like Hitler or Trump who alter the world by causing the death of thousands but that’s beside the point).

He knows this and sometimes would make jokes about their inevitable demise or even trying to lighten the mood by saying things along the lines of “Technically I’m immortal until proven otherwise”. 

He knows that so why should it matter if he stops delaying the inevitable and actually dose it? What if instead of wasting everyone’s time with his presence, because let’s face it, no one wants him around, he just ends it all?

It’s an unhealthy way of thinking but why not? It wouldn’t hurt anyone. Sure people would be sad but sadness passes. They’ll learn to live on, and maybe they won’t be sad! 

They all obviously want him gone so why should he delay them their wishes?

It wouldn’t be hurting anyone if he just died right? No. It wouldn’t be. He would be selfless for once. No matter how much him and his friends talk about it being selfish or not he knew they were wrong. 

He knew that this was selfless.

He didn’t care anymore. 

So why couldn’t he do it? Is he  _ that _ selfish? He knew he was mean but he didn’t know he could be so mean to deny himself or others peace of mind! He just wanted to be gone.

No. 

It was simple. 

He just had to work his way up to it! Now everything made much more sense!

He just had to ease his way into death! Is that why it took so long for most people? Because they don’t know how to do it? Because they’re too afraid to let go? Don’t they all know that we’ll all die? 

He needed to start slowly killing himself! That was easy enough! He even made a checklist to help him.

_ Start by not eating or drinking. _ He knew that would be the easiest step. He already did that. He felt so happy that he got an early head start. What was next on the checklist?

_ Buy the box cutter _ . He has had many box cutters before but were always taken away by either his school or his mum for being “too dangerous”. He knew how to handle himself, he was doing just fine! He wasn’t going to hurt anyone else unless they tried anything first! And only if it was serious.

He knew he’d have to go out and buy the box cutter so the next day while coming home from school from his one day at college for the week, he stopped by a bookstore.  _ They’d have what he needed _ . Book stores have so much more than books. The name is really misleading. 

He came home that night and ticked off another one of the boxes in his mental checklist (it had to be mental or course or else someone could find it and question him).

He knew what he had to do next. Some voice in the back of his head told him to stop and that he was loved, another told him to stop lying since no one likes a liar.

  
  


He made the first incision. 

  
  
  


It felt so liberating.

**Author's Note:**

> oop- chile, so anyways. Ai' hope you all had a great new year! Happy new years from Vietnam!


End file.
